The Descent
by Chiquis
Summary: Rose and 5 other dhampirs go caving. Soon after entering the cave, a boulder collapses blocking out the entrance. Rose and her 5 friends soon realize that they're not the only ones there. Full summary inside. Better than it sounds :  R.R
1. Summary

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except for Holly, Jen, Alice, Donna, Sasha and the plot. **_

_**Summary: **_Dimitri left to become Tasha's guardian right before graduation. Devastated Rose tells Lissa about her relationship with Dimitri right after they graduate. Lissa, pissed that Rose never told her about her relationship with Dimitri, yells at Rose and screams at her to leave. Rose leaves the academy and goes to a college where she meets Holly, Jen, Alice, Sasha, and Donna who are also dhampirs. She tells them everything about her past even about Dimitri and her being shadow-kissed. They decide to go caving in Virginia. They thought they were going to an already explored cave, but Holly had other plans. She decides to take them to a newly discovered cave that no one has explored yet. Rose, Jen, Alice, Donna, and Sasha don't know this until the cave entrance they came through gets blocked by collapsed- rocks. As they try to find another way out, they realize that they're not the only ones there. 

_**Opinions please? Should I continue? This story is kind of like a crossover of the movie The Descent **__** I would like at least 5 reviews with your opinions about the plot before I post chapter 1 please :D Don't be too mean please this is my first fanfiction :)**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Ride

_**Here's Chapter one! Enjoy! Oh and just one review? Well I made this Chapter extra long for you guys **__**J**__** Over 1,000 words and 4 pages long! Thank you Princess_Steffany for reviewing ;D **_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Rose wake up! We have to meet Jen, Alice, Donna, and Sasha at the cabin!" I grunted and threw my alarm clock at Holly who easily dodged it.

"Five more minutes….." I buried my face in my pillow and TRIED to drift off to sleep.

"No Rose NOW! We're going to be late! If you don't get up in 5 seconds ill start jumping on you. 5…4…..3…. 2….1 ½…. 1 …. ¾ …. ½…. ¼…. Alright you asked for it!" She climbed on my bed and started jumping on me.

"UMPH! Owww Alright alright im up!" I grabbed her ankle and she fell on top of me. I looked at her straight in the eye and said " I hate you…" She stifled a laugh

"I know you do, now go pack. We have a 1 ½ hour drive ahead of us." She got off of me and left my room. I had already packed my backpack that Alice got me for the trip. She got me a Tumi Alpha Bravo Lemoore Wheeled Backpack in black. It was already fully equipped with all the stuff we needed for caving which included backup-lights, batteries, gloves, a cave pack, knee and elbow pads, a camera, a compass, a 20 oz water bottle, m&m's and plenty of granola bars. I placed my Petzl Vertex Best Duo helmet on top of my back pack and took out my duffel bag. I didn't bother folding my clothes I just grabbed all of my sport bras, sport shirts, and capris and stuffed them inside the bag. I grabbed my blue Teejama's from Victoria secret and stuffed them inside as well. I looked around to see if I missed anything. Nope.

"Hurry up Rose!" yelled Holly from down-stairs.

"Hold on I just have to get dressed!" I quickly got undressed and put on my Low Rise VS Siren legging jeans I got from Victoria Secret just the day before and a black ruched halter black top. I quickly applied some make up and put on my cave/rock climbing shoes. I put on the helmet, put the back pack on my back, and carried my duffel bag down stairs.

"It's about time!" exclaimed Holly as soon as I got down stairs.

"Did you miss me ?" I replied with a grin on my face.

"Sure, whatever you want me to say."

"Great, now where do I put all of this stuff?" I nodded toward my duffel bag and back pack.

"Oh yeah, ehr just put them on the back of my SUV. Its open."

"Mmkay." I went outside and towards the SUV. I dropped all of the stuff and opened the hatch. I picked all of my stuff up from the floor and threw them inside. I closed it and threw the helmet to the passenger seat. I went back inside. "Alright all set."

"Awesome! Ill meet you in the car. Heads up!" She threw me a chocolate chip granola bar. I opened it and ate it all in under 4 bites on my out.

"Shot gun!" I yelled and raced to the passenger seat and placed the helmet on the back seat.

"There's no one else here besides us dummy." She replied with a smirk.

"Your right but I don't feel like driving." I smiled at her as I closed the door. "Are they already at the cabin?"

"They should be. Call them and ask them. I'm wondering also." I took out my cell phone and started wondering if I should call them or not.

"Nah, we will know once we get there." I put my phone away. I was staring out the window when I sub-consciously slipped into Lissa's head.

Whoops. I took in all of my surroundings. Well, Lissa's surroundings. The room was HUGE and very expensive looking so I'm guessing she's at the royal court. What really got my attention though was a nervous looking Mia sitting on the silk canopy bed.

"Alright Mia, what has she told you" Shit. I now regret talking to Mia. I mentally crossed my fingers hoping she won't tell her about my weekend plans or about anything about me.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about" She would have been more believable if she wasn't stammering and shaking.

"Liar! I know that you talk to her! Why would she talk to you and not me?" Mia's eyes glazed over. Damn it she's using compulsion on Mia!

"Rose doesn't talk to you because of all the things you said to her when she was still at the academy. She only talks to me because I was the only one that helped her. She needed you and you weren't there for her so I was." That's true Mia was there for me. Adrian went back to college and Mason died. Dimitri was gone, Lissa hated me and she had probably told Eddie and Chris some lies about me.

*~Flashback~*

Graduation day. I used to look forward to it but now, It's just a day to me. A miserable, sunless, foggy day. All because of HIM. I didn't see Lissa coming my way until she stood right in front of me.

"Alright Rose. What's wrong with you? Ever since Guardian Belikov left you've been all depressed and stuff. Oh and don't say it's nothing because I know it's not!" I looked at her straight-in-the eye and said

"Fine. Lets go to your room then." She looked me in the eye to see if I was lying or not. She found what she was looking for.

'Alright, lets go." I followed her to her dorm. She went in first and I closed the door behind me. I sat on her bed beside her and looked down at my hands.

"The reason I've been so sad is because… Dimitri and I used to date." I continued looking down at my hands when I felt a hand slap me across the face.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why don't you trust me?" She had tears in her eyes by now. I stood up.

"I did trust you! But if I told you he could of lost his job!" She looked at me with a look of pure hatred.

"Get out!"

"Wait wha..?"

"Get out! I don't ever want to see your face ever again! You blood whore!" Those last three words hurt me the most. I gave her one last glance.

"Whatever you wish Princess Vasilisa." My words dripping with venom, I slammed the door shut and ran to Mia's room to say good bye,

*~End Flashback~*

"Where is she right now?" Lissa said while using compulsion on Mia.

"She's going caving in Virginia. She should be on her way now." Mia said, completely under compulsion.

"Who is she with?"

"She's with 5 other dhampirs. Sasha, Holly, Jen, Alice, and Donna."

"What cave if she going to?"

"She says she's going to the Ace Cave (Made it up)"

"Alright, forget we ever had this conversation and go to your room."

"Okay." Mia stalked away. Lissa pulled out a cell phone and called somebody and put it next to her ear.

"She's in Virginia."

I pulled away from her head because SOMEONE ehhem Holly was shaking me awake.

"We're here" She told me while getting out of the car. I got out as well, grabbed all my stuff and went inside.

_**Holly's POV**_

As I was driving I looked beside me and saw that Rose had "the look" again. The look that meant that she was in Vasilisas' head. Poor Rose. She told me why she didn't become Vasilisas guardian. She really had the nerve of calling Rose a blood whore. Especially when she needed her the most. Oh and don't even get me started with Belikov. He fucking used her. He fucked her and then threw her away as if she was worth nothing. She still gets nightmares at night. I looked at Rose from the corner of my eye. By now she should of gotten out of her head. Maybe it was something important.

I parked right in front of the cabin and shook Rose.  
"We're here" I told her as I got out of my car and went to the hatch.

_**Lissa's POV**_

I regret telling her all of the things I told her that day. The only reason I got so mad at her was because she never told. When I went to go apologize she had already ran away. After talking to Belikov, I had already made a search party for Rose. The guardians will leave tomorrow morning. Hopefully they'll find her.

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry, next chapter you guys will meet Donna, Jen, Alice, and Sasha! :D**_


End file.
